The first annual hunger games
by cherry2711
Summary: Flair falls in love with the first annual hunger games contestant from district 1 Natalia is distantly related to Cinna Charecters Natalia, Zanna and Lea were created by MidnightSky36
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** annual Hunger games**

**Chapter 1**

Well this is it , I'm dying to know who goes to the first annual hunger games, it's sure to be a blood bath no one is prepared not even the richer districts. Our district (district 4) gets all the sea food for every other district, we are probable one of the richest. Gina Hoyer pulls the first ever female contestant for district 4 as she unfolds the paper I realise that I could be the girl as the words pour from her mouth, my worst nightmare has come true the name Flair Gold has been called and that's my name. I'm frozen with the shock of it all, my heart's practically stopped. I take small steps up to the stage in the middle of the square everyone watching me, I'm practically in tears.

"Well it's time for our first male tribute from district 10" says Gina ignoring me crying.

That's what I hate about capitol people they are so happy even when the rest of Panem are too upset to even eat. Not that most districts can anyway.

"Aragon Nyce" she says "Now I would like to remind you why we are here today. The thirteen districts of Panem revolted against the Capitol. When District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion. The remaining Districts submitted to the Capitol and lost their hope for change. Every year since the rebellion, the Capitol will force 24 children into the arena and uses hidden cameras to televise the events in order to both entertain the Capitol citizens and remind the twelve districts how completely at the Capitol's mercy they are. That is why we are here today."

It's not like we didn't know the fighting stopped a year ago my mother locked me a Gena up and braved the streets and the woods to find us food. You could still hear distant sounds of the battle though. My dad died trying to fight for what he believed in and I will never forgive the Capitol for that.

Aragon gives me a wink and I give a girlish laugh Gina looks at us with her unnatural purple eyes that match her unbelievably bright lipstick me and Aragon giggle again like five year olds.

Aragon, the good looking boy in the year above me and I may have to kill him, I don't want to kill anyone.

Gina escorts us to the train and lets us do our own thing in our luxurious bedrooms order as much food as we like. Aragon sneaks into my bedroom .

"Hello Flair how are you coping?" he asks casually as he climbs into my bed "You know I've always fancied you"

The shock of this seemed to blow my mind "Really, you could go out with every girl" I say mildly

"Yeah but I've always wanted you, the quite girl whose natural beauty overwhelmed me from first sight"

"Whoa" I seemed so dumbstruck "Really I've been crushing on you forever"

"Shame about the games eh" I give a supporting nod but soon fall quickly asleep in his strong arms

Having dreams about the upcoming hunger games frightens me I just know that I will die I'm no good at hunting or fishing or colleting plants or finding water I might as well be first to die so I get out of everybody's way , I wake up screaming.

"There, there had a bad dream" says Aragon stroking my head

"Yes I'm sorry if I woke you" I say embarrassed

"I wasn't asleep it's only afternoon and now it's time for dinner, we are meeting a fighter to give us tips about the game"

"Yippee" I give a sarcastic punch to the air and head to the dining room. Although we are on a train it hardly feels like we are moving.

**I do not own anything apart from the characters the idea of the hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, Emz xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sweet taste of beef, orange juice and pineapple fill my mouth all of these sweet foods I feel as if I'm in heaven, these sweet tastes will never be replaced by sea food! I try to scoff in down in a polite manner but I eat so quickly it seems to go all down my plain t-shirt and brown trousers but that's only my old clothes I'm sure I could find something in the drawers to wear even though Gina said that we would arrive by midnight.

"Flair do you always eat like this" inquires Gina

"No the food is just so good" I reply, it's not any of her business what I eat like at home anyway!

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence until Gina told us that our tutor got held up and won't be coming until the last day of training. Great. Gina said she would help us with the interview. She told us to tell the audience about our romance it will catch their eye and give us sponsors.

We arrive about 5 hours early so much for getting some sleep on the train. I did get dressed and took a bottle of orange juice out of my gift basket and took it to the apartment in the capitol were we will be eating and sleeping for the next few days until the games begin. I meet my stylist Natalia she seemed completely natural apart from silver eye liner that brought out the silver flecks in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I will be styling all your outfits from head to toe" she said she seemed to have a non-capitol accent which doesn't surprise me it matches her natural beauty and almost district 13 like features.

"Great I can't wait to work with you" I say to be polite even though I am slightly excited that she is my stylist.

Gina cuts in and tells us to go to bed trust her to ruin a moment like that. On the bright side my room is amazing, the carpets feel like I'm walking on the clouds and the bed you sink right into it and fall asleep as soon as you hit the pillow.

I'm awakened by a knock on the door. I hobble over and find that it is Aragon wanting to come into bed with me. I agree and have his warm muscular body against mine for several hours I am in HEAVAN.

I'm awakened by Natalia and the 'prep team' to prepare me for today. Aragon has to leave to do his prepping.

I'm waxed in places that I didn't even know I had hair. They put all sorts of goo in my hair until it comes out perfect. Apparently Natalia wouldn't let them do anything dramatic to me, how nice of her.

"We want to make your costume memorable" she holds out a blue jumpsuit with billions of blue stones on it glittered like it was the sea, how clever.

"Wow that is beautiful" I say in awe of the gorgeous outfit I am now looking forward to wearing

She puts me in the under garments the slips the light weight suit on, I smile as I look in the mirror and see a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes in a beautiful suit that almost looks like a sparkling river.

The parade when I get to see ever other competitor that I may have to kill. Aragon is wearing the same as me thank goodness. I hold his hand and wave with the other as we come out into the stadium everybody seems to have our eyes on us or on district 12 all the way through the ceremony. I peck Aragon's cheek quickly gasps, claps and tears are heard from the capitol audience. I notice district 12 outfits are also amazing the girl in a black dress with an orange strip at the a-symmetric sleeve, a fingerless glove with the same idea and lots of gold accessorises with black boots with an orange ring around the top and the boy in a suit with an orange strip all the way along the jacket similar to the girl's outfit.

"Well we've had a great show let's say goodbye" says a Capitol man with neon yellow hair. The horses didn't take us out we had to get up and walk. Yippee! At least there is an elevator, now I feel lazy.

For dinner is everything you can imagine and more. I choose a roast chicken wrapped in bacon covered in a delicious cheesy sauce paired with the finest vegetables I've ever seen. Aragon had fish and chips.

After dinner they show us the ceremony and all I can see is teenagers in over the top super sparkly outfits that would be popular with the capitol. Then I see us, apart from district 12, we are the most natural and have the best costumes. Gina claps and tells us we are fabulous so I'm assuming that it went OK.

TRAINING tomorrow and we have no mentor. I've decided what booths to go to already. Tomorrow I will go to archery, tridents, edible plants and ropes course. Then the next day I will go to knot tying, the Gauntlet, spears and knives. The final day is the private session where we each get to show off our skills to the game maker and then they give us a score out of 12. My thoughts about the games have used up time and then by that time I am so tired and I run up to bed shower, get into a silky nightgown then go to bed.


End file.
